Le plus beau des songes
by Deesse Noire
Summary: Jenova à quitté la planète, la menace à disparut. Clad se sent terriblement seul et perdu, jusqu'au jour où Sephiroth revient pour une obscure raison...........yaoi


**Le plus beau des songes**

Clad lança son sac contre le meuble de l'entrée.

Depuis sa victoire contre les fils de Jenova il avait décidé de vivre seul, ne voulant plus impliquer ses amis dans ces violents combats.

Ses muscles encore douloureux de sa récente bataille semblaient combler le vide de son cœur, souvent partagé entre tristesse et désespérance.

D'un pas las il se traîna jusqu'à son sofa et alluma machinalement son téléviseur. Alors que les informations du soir faisaient trembler le poste, il se mit à somnoler.

« Une grande explosion a eut lieu près de Midgar, selon certains témoins un homme mesurant environ deux mètres et possédant de longs cheveux gris aurait été aperçut…

Clad, les yeux mi-clos et les oreilles bourdonnantes sourit en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Sephiroth.

Il se releva brusquement, son sourire laissant place à une profonde inquiétude face à cette hypothèse.

Malheureusement la présentatrice était déjà passée à l'information suivante, ne laissant aucun indice supplémentaire au jeune homme.

Soudain, son portable sonna et en sursautant, les mains moites il décrocha : chose qu'il ne faisait jamais.

« Clad, Tifa vient de m'informer de quelque chose de grave.

« Vincent ? Quoi ?

« Sephiroth est de retour.

Sa déclaration glaça le blond, qui avala sa salive avec difficultés et passant une main devant son visage.

« Clad ?

« Oui……., souffla-t-il.

« Fais attention, on ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, ni pourquoi il est là, mais il est évident qu'il te cherche.

« …….

« Clad ?

« Quoi ?

« Rien….tu devais être sacrement retourné pour répondre, tu laisse toujours ta messagerie en général.

« Je sais, excuse moi, je suis un peu fatigué ces derniers temps.

« …je vois, conclut le vampire. Repose toi, je te tiens au courant, d'ici là fais attention.

Lorsque la communication fut coupée, Clad resta un long moment à fixer le vide autour de lui. Sephiroth, son plus grand ennemi et sa plus grande peur venait de réapparaître.

Résigné, il sortit et grimpa sur son bolide avant de foncer aux abords de la ville. Il arriva face à plusieurs bâtiments tombés en ruines, les autorités entourant les lieux pour éviter les sur-accidents aux curieux.

De loin, près de plusieurs agents de sécurité il reconnut Barret.

En le voyant approcher, ce dernier s'exclama :

« Clad ! Tu tombes bien !

« Pardon ?

« Il est évident qu'il s'agit d'une œuvre de Sephiroth. Il faut partir à sa recherche !

_Je ne deviendrais pas un souvenir._

Lorsque le fils de Jenova lui avait adressé ces mots, Clad était loin de se douter qu'il aurait les moyens de revenir sur terre.

Il se sentait terrorisé face à ce retour au chaos et paradoxalement cela égayait son cœur.

« Que veux t'il, murmura le blond pour lui-même.

Son ami l'entendit, et en souriant lui donna une grande accolade amicale.

« T'en fais pas va ! Tu n'es pas tout seul ! On t'aidera, comme on l'a toujours fais !

Le jeune homme voulut croire en ses mots, mais il connaissait assez bien Sephiroth et son incroyable puissance pour pouvoir douter de sa victoire.

Un froid polaire s'abattit soudainement sur l'assemblée et une violente explosion souleva une impressionnante masse de poussière.

La foule se mit à crier, et les agents de protection leurs ordonnèrent de se pousser.

Clad mit une main devant ses yeux et aperçut, perché sur une barre d'acier planté dans un morceau de béton, l'homme faire son grand retour.

Celui-ci sourit et disparut dans un grand éclat sombre.

« Sephiroth, murmura le blond.

« Clad ! L'appela Barret.

Il se releva et fonça vers sa moto, bien décidé à le retrouver.

« Clad où vas tu ? C'est dangereux d'y aller tout seul !

Mais l'ex soldier ne l'écoutait pas, fonçant à vive allure sur la voie rapide. Il savait où Sephiroth l'attendait.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva devant les décombres de l'ancien quartier général de Shinra. Personne ne voulait reconstruire par-dessus, laissant la ruine de l'ancienne organisation à la vue de tous, comme la chute désirée d'un tiran.

Des barres de fers, des morceaux d'aciers et de béton recouvraient les kilomètres de terres banalisées.

Au centre, près d'un gros générateur, une tour tenait encore par miracle, des morceaux de verres menaçant dangereusement les curieux. Et là-haut, près d'un cercueil de verre, Sephiroth attendait patiemment.

Clad se stoppa et s'empara de sa grande épée, emboîtant les lames aiguisées entre elles.

« Quel accueil ! Ricana le fils de Jenova.

« Sephiroth ! Hurla le blond pour se faire entendre. Comment est tu revenu sur terre !

Le grand homme sourit et fit un bond prodigieux pour atterrir à une dizaine de mètres de son interlocuteur.

« Je t'avais dis que je ne deviendrais pas un souvenir.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens ici ! Ragea l'autre. Oublis tes desseins de pouvoir et de chaos ! Tant que je serais là, tu ne pourras rien faire contre cette humanité !

« Intéressant, ricana-t-il. J'admets que tu es devenu fort !

« Repart d'où tu viens, menaça le blond.

« Toujours aussi droit. N'est ce pas cela qui te ronge et t'enfonce dans la solitude ?

L'homme aux longs cheveux sourit et attrapa l'immense sabre noué dans son dos.

« En théorie, étant la création de gênes extra-terrestres je ne suis pas doté de sentiment, mais je n'ai pas toujours été insensible.

« Pourquoi tu me dis cela maintenant ?

« Pour rien, je me réserve le droit de tuer.

Il bondit, la lame de son arme fendant l'air dans un sifflement strident. Clad bondit à sa rencontre et para habilement son coup en pivotant sur lui-même.

« Pas mal, souffla d'un ton narquois Sephiroth en atterrissant.

« Nos forces sont égales, ce combat peut durer l'éternité toute entière ! Vas t'en !

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as peur.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! Réfuta promptement le blond.

Il avait dit cela si vite, qu'il réussit presque à s'en persuader.

« Très bien, sourit son adversaire. J'ai hâte de te revoir.

Il leva son bras et son poignet se mit à briller intensément. Le temps que Clad ne comprenne que le glacier X était pour lui, l'invocation magique l'avait déjà touché.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Clad ! Clad, appela une voix qui semblait si lointaine.

Ce dernier ouvrit faiblement les yeux et aperçut au dessus de lui, la silhouette de Tifa qui serinait avec inquiétude son nom.

« Tifa ?

« Clad ! Sourit elle avec soulagement. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois réveillé !

Il cligna à plusieurs reprises ses paupières et s'assit sur le lit.

Son bras gauche était bandé et un pansement ornait sa joue droite. Lentement il effleura le bandage blanc de ses doigts et se perdit dans une contemplation silencieuse.

« Clad, appela la jeune femme. Cela faisait trois jours que tu es évanoui, tout le monde s'inquiétait.

« ………….

« J'étais inquiétude, murmura-t-elle comme une plainte en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le blond tourna la tête vers la porte et posa une courte seconde ses yeux sur la brune.

« Clad, souffla-t-elle.

« Tifa, commença-t-il à mi voix. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi.

La jeune femme sursauta en l'entendant. Clad se tût, les mots étant sortit seuls de sa bouche.

« Clad…

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit laissant place à Vincent et Barret. Ils observèrent le convalescent un court moment.

« Je t'avais dis de faire attention, soupira le vampire à son intention. Mais à quoi bon vouloir pousser la charrette par le côté, il est inutile de vouloir que Clad soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

« C'est un reproche ?

« Oui.

Barret rigola et s'informa de son état de santé.

« Tu n'a qu'à rester chez Tifa encore quelques jours. Moi et les autres on se charge de retrouver Sephiroth.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Quand ses amis sortirent, il descendit silencieusement du lit.

« Tu devrais rester encore un peu, proposa Tifa.

« Merci, mais j'ai déjà assez abusé de ta gentillesse.

« Mais tu ne m'ennuie pas. Clad, Clad !

Ce dernier sortit en boitant légèrement et grimpa sur son bolide. Peut être que tout ceci n'est qu'un songe, un songe dont jamais il ne sortirait.

Amorphe, il repartit près des ruines du bâtiment de la Shinra.

Avant de descendre il sortit son arme des flancs en aciers de sa moto et noua son fourreau autour de sa poitrine.

Alors qu'il avançait au travers les dangereux débris, un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui. Oui il craignait Sephiroth, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il le redoutait tant.

« La fascination pour le baroque est un côté humain qui m'a séduit, déclara une voix.

Clad porte instinctivement sa main sur la garde de son sabre et chercha son interlocuteur du regard.

« Je vois que notre dernier combat t'a laissé des traces, constata le fils de Jenova qui venait d'apparaître derrière le blond.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement et leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent.

« Je ne suis pas fasciné par toi !

« Pourtant il y a quelques années tu m'admirais.

« Avant que tu commettes tes abominables crimes.

« Je t'intrigues, sinon tu ne serais pas ici en cet instant. Tout au fond de toi tu voulais me revoir.

« Jamais !

Sephiroth ricana sadiquement et effectua un grand mouvement de son avant bras, renvoyant son adversaire en arrière.

« Tu perd ton temps ici ! Cette planète ne sera jamais asservit pas des êtres comme toi !

« A notre prochaine rencontre Clad, sourit il avant de s'enfuir.

Le blond le regarda disparaître dans les ruines, et reprit le chemin de son appartement tête basse.

En arrivant, il entra dans sa cuisine pour se rationner.

Tard dans la soirée, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Clad qui était affalé sur son canapé se releva et ouvrit à l'intrus tardif.

« Vincent ?

Ce dernier pénétra dans l'appartement.

« Clad, Sephiroth vient de détruire deux autres bâtiments industriels.

« …

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Avec Barret et Youffie on a planqué toutes les matérias qu'on a put trouver ainsi que les nôtres.

« Il veut des matérias ?

Le brun secoua négativement la tête.

« On ne sait pas. On ne sait rien. Il est imprévisible.

« ….

« Il ne t'a pas dis quelque chose ?

« Non.

« Prends garde, ses pouvoirs ont l'air de s'être développé.

Clad hocha la tête.

« Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je m'en vais.

En s'approchant de la porte il se tourna vers lui.

« Au fait Clad. Tu n'est plus tout seul, ces derniers temps tu sembles…distants. Ne nous oublis pas.

« Oui, merci Vincent.

Le vampire le regarda un moment, puis sortit en le saluant.

Le blond s'approcha de la porte et posa son front sur le bois. Durant un moment il garda les yeux clos et écouta le silence de l'appartement.

Depuis un long moment un étrange abattement alourdissait ses épaules. Puis, fatigué de lutter contre lui-même, il partit dormir.

Durant le mois qui suivit, Sephiroth ne fit pas parler de lui. Tous les jours les membres d'Avalanche écumaient Midgar et ses environs à sa recherche.

Ne pas connaître la raison de sa venue semblait les inquiéter davantage que les dégâts qu'il engendrait.

Un soir, désespéré de poursuivre une ombre, Clad se retira plus tôt chez lui.

En refermant la porte de son appartement, la sensation de vide qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était seul l'envahit à nouveau. Un tel sentiment d'impuissance retenait son cœur, que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre la pureté de ses beaux yeux bleus.

Il déposa son fourreau dans un coin de son salon et à l'instant où il allait se retourner vers le couloir, une voix familière retentit dans la semi obscurité.

« Bonsoir Clad.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement et aperçut le fils de Jenova, debout près de sa fenêtre.

« Sephiroth, souffla-t-il en s'emparant de son épée.

L'argenté sourit étrangement.

« Pour la dernière fois, qu'est tu venu faire ici ?

Il s'approcha du blond et Clad pointa sa lame vers son visage.

« Je te déconseille d'approcher !

Sephiroth ricana et empoigna ses avants bras d'un mouvement brusque. L'épée émit un bruit sourd en tombant sur le sol et le jeune Srife foudroya son adversaire du regard.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es désarmé ?

Le blond ferma un court instant ses paupières et effectua un petit saut arrière pour se défaire de son étreinte. Alors qu'il reprenait son arme, la botte de son ennemi s'aplatit sur la garde de son sabre.

« Laisse ça, ordonna durement l'homme.

« Tu n'iras pas loin Sephiroth, déclara Clad en se relevant à contrecœur. Nous avons fais disparaître toutes les matérias qui existent sur cette planète.

« Toutes ? S'étonna-t-il en souriant. C'est impossible. De toutes façons ce n'est pas ça que j'étais venu chercher.

Son impressionnante carrure fondit sur le blond, et il empoigna ses cheveux violemment.

« Ah ! Arrête !

« Tu m'agaces avec tes pourquoi et tes idées reçues. Je ne suis pas revenu pour asservir ta faible race ! Si Mère ne l'a pas fait alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais ! De plus j'ai grandit sur cette terre ! Même si ce n'est pas mes véritables origines, je ne peux pas renier cette partie de moi !

Clad s'agrippa à son poignet, les dents serrées sous la douleur. Soudain il se sentit attiré contre le fils de Jenova, et vit ses lèvres s'emparer des siennes dans un effroyable rictus.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en sentant la bouche de son interlocuteur prendre possession de la sienne, liant leur langue.

Le jeune homme ressentit un spasme d'aversion et repoussa aussi fort qu'il put Sephiroth en le frappant.

« Clad, tu ne m'échappera pas, sourit il en disparaissant.

Le jeune homme resta un long moment bouché bée, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir des kilomètres. Il tomba à genoux, une main sur son cœur, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent qu'une succession de cauchemar.

Clad amorphe en tant normal, ne respirait plus d'un souffle d'une vie.

Le deuxième jour, son téléphone sonna. Assit sur son sofa, il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et attendit que son interlocuteur parle dans le répondeur.

_« Clad c'est Vincent. Hum, si tu ne réponds pas c'est que tu vas bien, ou alors que tu n'es pas là. Tout le monde se fait du souci. Sephiroth a fait explosé un orphelinat hier soir. S'il te plait répond nous. Si tu n'es pas là demain, on vient te chercher. _

Le regard vide de toutes expressions, il fixa la table de verre ressassant longuement ces mots.

Le soir, le pesant silence de son appartement eut raison de lui, et sortit oubliant un court moment son traumatisme.

Il roula longtemps sur les plaines désertes, cherchant à fuir son environnement qui était devenu une infranchissable prison.

Il se stoppa soudain devant une mare à l'eau pure. Intrigué, il mit à pied à terre et s'approcha.

Clad reconnaissait cet endroit, c'est là qu'il avait combattu Kadaj et ses frères pour délivrer les enfants.

Il s'approcha de l'eau et regarda son reflet miroité à surface, dont le calme fragile pouvait être brisé par un simple souffle de vent.

« Tu es venu finalement.

Le blond se retourna vivement en tirant pour la énième fois son épée face à son ennemi.

« Tu as réfléchis à ce vide en toi ? Qu'est ce ? Du désespoir ? De l'amertume ? De la peur ou de la frustration ?

« Tais toi, coupa-t-il. Il est temps d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Il s'élança vers lui pour l'attaquer. Sephiroth bondit, stupéfiant une milliseconde son adversaire. Clad sauta à son tour, entrechoquant leurs larmes dont le bruit de l'acier crissant aurait fait hurler un sourd.

Le fils de Jenova s'élança de l'autre côté du lac et attendit que son partenaire le rejoigne, pour enchaîner plusieurs coups de sabre.

Au bout d'une longue heure de combat acharné, Clad commença à donner les premiers signes de faiblesse.

« J'admire ton acharnement, ricana l'argenté. Mais à quoi bon puisque je t'ai dit que je ne comptais pas faire du mal à tes pairs.

« Je veux que tu disparaisses ! S'écria-t-il à bout de souffle.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur de ressentir quelque chose à mon égard ?

Le blond prit appuie sur son épée planté dans le sol, essoufflé, son cœur battant la chamade. Voilà deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé ni bu. Un vertige s'empara de lui et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Clad, souffla une voix.

Ce dernier s'éveilla douloureusement et cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises.

Il reconnut sa chambre et une sensation de faim longtemps refoulée jaillit en lui. Sa tête saumâtre semblait alourdir ses épaules et il se releva.

D'un regard circulaire il reconnut sa chambre, et Sephiroth assit sur une chaise en face de lui.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ? Tu dois avoir faim, déclara-t-il en lui montrant d'un coup de tête un plateau posé près du lit.

Le blond n'eut pas la force de protester, et vaincu par l'appel primaire de son corps, mangea.

Une fois rassasié, il se leva et fixa intensément l'homme du regard.

« Vas t'en.

Ce dernier sourit et répondit avec tout autant de conviction :

« Non.

« Si tu ne t'en vas pas je…

« Tu quoi ? Le coupa l'autre. Tu es fatigué de ton jeûne, meurtrit de tes combats et abattu par ta solitude.

« ….

« Et oui, continua le fils de Jenova en voyant ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandirent. Depuis l'époque où nous faisions partit des SOLDIER j'ai appris à te connaître Clad.

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec un certain mépris. Puis il s'éloigna pour prendre une douche.

Patiemment Sephiroth attendit qu'il termine pour le voir entrer, torse nu et dégoulinant d'eau, à nouveau dans sa chambre.

A peine fut il entré que l'argenté se leva et poussa le jeune homme sur le lit. Contre toute attente ce dernier ne protesta pas, détournant simplement la tête.

« C'est toute l'énergie que tu met à me repousser ? Questionna-t-il en posant ses genoux de chaque côté du blond.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, et ne pouvant contenir son désir, Sephiroth l'embrassa langoureusement. Il allongea doucement le blond et caressa de ses grands doigts sa poitrine frissonnante.

Ses lèvres coururent dans le creux de son cou et il pressa le corps de Clad contre le sien. Ses mains découvrirent son dos, et la naissance de ses hanches, subjuguant le cadet d'un désir prononcé.

Il ne voulait plus se battre contre lui-même et contre ses sentiments. Si son cœur avait choisit Sephiroth, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons.

Ce dernier se redressa légèrement pour voir son amant immobile, les yeux clos, attendant patiemment qu'il achève son travail.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés sourit et glissa sa main sous la serviette qui dissimulait ses hanches. Clad tressaillit en sentant sa main courir sur lui, et s'agrippa à son dos musclé.

Son aîné baisa sa gorge et reprit ses lèvres, accentuant la force de sa caresse.

Le blond gémit pour la première, et mit une main sur sa bouche lorsque le pique de chaleur qui titillait ses reins déferla en lui.

Sephiroth sourit et descendit lentement vers son entre jambe pour s'emparer de son désir tendu.

Clad gémit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux gris au reflet mauve, cambrant son corps sous le sulfureux plaisir qui s'emparait de lui.

Une longue plainte étouffée par la honte et ses lèvres closes se fit entendre lorsqu'il se libéra à l'intérieure de sa bouche tentatrice.

Le fils de Jenova sourit et remonta le long du corps de son amant, pour prendre avec avidité, possession de ses lèvres roses.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient un langoureux baiser, Sephiroth fit remonter son bassin entre les jambes du blond pour entrer en lui.

Clad écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit son aîné le pénétrer. Asservit par d'innombrables vagues de chaleurs dû aux plaisirs croissant qui enflammait ses hanches, il murmura son nom.

Ce dernier en l'entendant seriner son nom alors qu'il balançait son bassin avec vivacité, l'embrassa pour avaler ses plaintes.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour hurler sa jouissance, alors que Sephiroth donnait un dernier coup de rein qui le fit trembler de plaisir.

Puis il s'allongea sur son amant, ses immenses cheveux épars recouvrant la totalité du lit.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et Clad pensa que, après avoir expérimenté de telles sensations, le corps de son aimé se dématérialiserait pour quitter ce monde.

Cependant, la chaleur, le poids et son souffle lui firent vite effacer cette hypothétique hypothèse.

« Sephiroth, murmura enfin Clad.

Ce dernier prit appuie sur ses coudes pour lui faire face.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

« Tu es revenu pour ça ?

« Non, sourit il. Pour toi, seulement pour toi.

« Pourquoi moi ? Souffla-t-il.

« Parce que je me sens humain avec toi, parce que je te connais depuis longtemps et parce que je t'aime.

Pour accompagner ses mots, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond entoura son visage de ses bras pour approfondir l'étreinte.

« Alors pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il alors qu'ils se séparaient. Pourquoi avoir détruit des bâtiments entiers ?

« Pour que tu veuilles me voir, pour que tu me retrouves.

« Et maintenant ? Tu vas partir ? Après tout tu n'es pas vraiment humain.

« Qualifie-t-on un humain par sa chair et son sang ? Ou par sa capacité à ressentir des émotions et des sentiments tels que l'amour, la fraternité, la dévotion.

« Si tu reste, il faudra l'expliquer aux autres.

« Pour le moment, laisse moi profiter de toi, encore un peu, chuchota-t-il en glissant son visage au creux de son cou.

Clad sourit, depuis longtemps enfin il étira timidement ses lèvres. Sephiroth contre lui, il s'endormit pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar qui s'était transformé en un superbe songe. Et fut pressé de se réveiller pour le raconter à ses amis.

Simplement il ne savait pas que deux fins yeux verts seraient là pour l'accueillir à son réveil, lui rappelant que l'éphémère bonheur qu'il avait connu, ferait à présent partit intégrante de sa vie.

**Owari**


End file.
